incubustalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantasies
Phantasies is a shop owned by Dhiar, which caters to all sorts of pleasures. Within this shop is contained a truly broad range of things, said by Dhiar to help others in making their fantasies come true. History Phantasies first came into existence in a place known as Noctemburg, where Dhiar stayed shortly after leaving home. He created it using magic, also making sure to add an area above, a loft where he could live and relax when the shop was not open. Initially unsure as to where he might want to settle, he made the shop able to be shrunk to a size where it could fit into his pocket, to no detriment of anyone or anything inside. Eventually located in a fairly run-down part of the vast subterranean metropolitan sprawl, almost directly across the street from a popular nightclub, the shop did extremely well due to its quality merchandise, affordable prices, and accessible location. Surprisingly little competition existed for such a popular area of sales. Dhiar named it Phantasies because his idea was to make people's fantasies come true. The fanciful spelling was artistic licence. At first Phantasies mainly catered to the sensual pleasures, and it was best-known for its "Wall of Dildos" as it came to be known, a wall upon which were mounted all of the phallic toys, for visitors to notice immediately upon entering. Gradually a few more things were added to the inventory, as the shop became more popular. Business slowly began to decline as Noctemburg went through a population shift, and rather than sit it out quietly, Dhiar opted to relocate. Phantasies was packed up, and he left the subterranean city for parts unknown. Gradually the store came to be more and more his home, and instead of carrying it in his pocket and wandering, he lived in it and allowed it to wander across the dimensions and realities. Dhiar expanded the inventory gradually, to incorporate greater variety and to cater more to all types of pleasure, rather than just the immediate sensual pleasures. Soon he also took an interest in blending teas and selling them, after his personal oil blends began to sell very well. He also entered into agreements with wizards' guilds and sorcery universities to sell garments, toys, and other novelties enchanted with or made by magic, which has been extremely profitable for all parties involved. Phantasies exists outside of reality itself when it is between destinations, but it is still accessible to those who know how to get there. Layout The typical layout of Phantasies is a spacious yet intimate shop that employs drapes and furnishings to give a feeling of even greater space. The front door opens inward, to a nice view of the store; the door lies near the left wall as it is faced from outside. Beside the door hangs a set of chimes that provide a handy alert of someone entering, and a small fountain, made a part of the wall itself in its construction, babbles nearby into a system of water passages that feed into similar fountains all over the shop. Immediately near the entrance is located a small harem mock-up, with semi-diaphanous drapes around it; it is filled with comfortable silken cushions and a centrepiece of an implement that appears to be a hookah of some kind. However, this is a novelty hookah that is filled with green apple soda! Several columns dot the store's floor, providing support and beauty, and many drapes, some diaphanous and some solid, separate the different sections. On the front wall of the store, heading down from the front door and fountain, is located the display window, an oriel window that is a constant feature of the store. It is large enough for people to sit in and is usually kept at least partially open for that purpose. However, the frontmost section is for displays, which are changed regularly. The window can be draped from the display portion or the whole recess can be covered by drapes, but typically it is covered with a bead curtain and the drapes gathered gracefully, to accent whatever is on display. Directly in front of this window, just at the right wall, sits the register counter. The register is an old-fashioned one, and a display of impulse items of course sits here; the register is towards the corner nearest the back of the store, and taking up the remainder of that corner is the shelf with the potions and tinctures, all small and graceful bottles. The part nearest the display window is typically left bare, to allow for large purchases. However, a table sits between the end of the counter and the window, with a wicker basket in it that typically holds small novelties. Behind the counter is an extremely comfortable chair piled high with cushions and blankets, where Dhiar spends his time when he is keeping shop. Underneath the counter is a small icebox, an eye to heat a pot upon, and a basin so that he can have water whenever he needs it. He also keeps a full supply of dishes, in case of visitors or customers that want to try a sample of his tea, as well as for his own purposes, to pass the time while he sits in his shop. A switch can be found just under the counter, which locks the door, flips the sign to read 'closed' to the outside, and turns down the lights, making it easy to close up shop for the day. A silken dressing screen stands behind the register counter, which obscures a stairwell. The stairwell always smells fresh somehow, and Dhiar uses the excess promotional posters he receives for videos as wallpaper, which means that his stairwell is papered with smiling, bright-eyed, naked men. Down towards the back of the store, a display counter sits. In it are rings, necklaces, jewellery items, and magical items, including the toys that form a magical lover from the desires of the user. Directly next to this display counter is the famed "Wall of Dildos", which displays all of the phallic toys offered for sale in the shop. A single toy is mounted on the wall in several rows, which correspond to the nooks in the shelves underneath, where the actual toys for sale are stored in sturdy boxes. A variety of sizes, shapes, and colours are offered. Moving towards the centre of the floor, here sit several shelves and bins, a sweeping and multicoloured display showing off the decorative containers for Dhiar's oils. Near the back of this section, on the left wall, a series of shelves sit full of large glass jars full of different tea blends. With the oils and teas, Dhiar offers a discount on the next purchase if they return their empty containers. Returning to the right wall, shelves full of reading materials can be found, with some trinkets and curios. Back towards the centre of the floor, partially hidden by drapes and strategic placing, sits a little area with a love sofa facing the back of the shop and three chairs, in a sort of circle with a coffee table in the centre. The clothing section winds around this, a full-length mirror at the far end, near the left wall. Some shelves sit near it, holding items that are best folded rather than hung. At the back of the store, closer to the right wall, there is a doorway to a back room that can be used for product demonstrations and even guests. Towards the centre lies the video selection, with an extensive catalogue and other titles for order. Another doorway leads back to some fitting rooms, and nearest to the left wall is a partially-hidden door leading back to the storerooms. Loft The loft is laid out simply enough, with the living area directly accessed from the door. A mat before the door and an area for shoes rests to the side of the door, since Dhiar as a rule asks that all visitors remove their shoes before entering. To the left of the door is the kitchen area, a rustic sort of look with hand-painted tile and various amenities, including a sizable pantry. A carved wooden table also sits in the middle of his kitchen, with similar chairs. An icebox, powered by some magical source, keeps his foods chilled or frozen as he needs. Naturally he also has a stove that he uses frequently, and an oven below this. Rafters stretch across the kitchen's ceiling and hold ripening vegetables and herbs, and above this is a skylight, with several plants just underneath that thrive there. The living area is open, with a large sofa, a vast and overstuffed chair, another smaller chair, and a small coffee table between them. They face an entertainment cabinet that holds a television and other conveniences, but these are usually kept hidden until they are put into use. A pair of French doors, on the wall opposite the front door but not directly across from it, lead out onto a simple balcony that also has stairs up to a terrace on the roof. There is a writing desk and a small bookcase beside it, to the left of the French doors and towards the kitchen, on the back wall. On the walls a few pieces of art hang, some of Dhiar's and some Abyssal or Earth work that he likes. To the right of the entertainment cabinet, nearer to the main door, sits a hearth and fireplace. To the right of this is the door to the bedroom. The bedroom is lavishly-decorated but very relaxing, in deep reds and purples. The windows at the back of the room (towards the front of the building) are almost always obscured by thick velvet drapes. The canopied, veiled bed is the central piece of the room, with a bureau across from it and a wardrobe to the right of that, towards the window. A few bookshelves sit on the wall in the very back corner, adjacent to the drapes. Naturally there is a bedside table on each side, each with a tiffany-style lamp upon it and typically some reading material. Towards the front of the room lies the doorway to the bathroom, a high-ceiling room full of flowering plants. A cabinet is built into the wall to hold towels and other linens, on the left wall as one walks in, and next to it is a large counter with a sink and a mirror above it, lights hanging over it. Under the sink are various supplies for bathing and perfumes, toiletries, and so on. Across from this rests a clothing hamper, which miraculously washes and dries the clothes put into it, depositing them on the shelf nearby when it has finished. Towards the back of the room sits a garden tub, vast enough for several to fit in comfortably and soak. Dhiar typically has supplies such as sponges, loofahs, soap, jars of bath salts, and oils ready to be used, as well as several rubber duckies. Over the bathtub is an expansive skylight that affords a clear and breathtaking view of the sky above. To the left of the tub sits a shower, which is essentially a drain and a shower head, no curtain or door. To the right, in a recessed nook, is the toilet. Powers * The shop is a magical construct and intrinsically linked to Dhiar and those who call it home. * It can be reduced to a size able to be carried in Dhiar's pocket if necessary, to no detriment of the people or items inside it. They are protected from being harmed in any way, due to the magic that allows the size shift, but they also may not exit the shop by any conventional means if this is done while they are inside. * The shop's doors open automatically to those it recognises, but those hostile to the shop may be denied entry. The doors may also be locked by telepathic command from Dhiar or a resident. Dhiar cannot, for example, be locked out of Phantasies. * The shop can provide an anchor to which any resident may summon himself, but external interference may prevent this. Chana uses this to come and go freely. * The storefront's external appearance typically changes in order to blend into the surroundings of its current location, allowing it to come and go discretely. * Its structure, including windows and doors, is generally indestructible by any conventional means. Inventory * Fine clothing, from both regular and enchanted materials. Dhiar does not stock anything that is derived from living beings, so there is no leather, fur, or similar material available at Phantasies. However, magical synthetics are regularly stocked that are indistinguishable from the real thing. All clothing is routinely enchanted against stain and damage before being made available for purchase. As Dhiar is also an experienced tailor, any clothing may be custom-fitted or ordered to wear. * Pleasure toys, typically phallic, but many different kinds are stocked. Magical items are also stocked which, instead of merely emulating genitalia, generate a magical lover from the fantasies of the user. These are recharged once monthly by placing them in the light of the full Moon for one night. * Tea blends, including chai, herbal teas, floral teas, and others. Dhiar's signature blends are rose vanilla, rose cardamom with vanilla, and chamomile lavender. He also has developed a blend that he calls chocolatey chai, which is a black tea with spices and cocoa. * Reading materials, including books, magazines, and artbooks. He stocks many such items from the Abyss, because he likes to support the artists of his home. * Videos in various formats, catering to a wide variety of interests. * Posters and prints of everything from photographs to paintings and beyond. * Housewares such as furniture and furnishings; Dhiar also provides a catalogue of items which may be ordered through Phantasies. * Oils sold in decorative art nouveau containers of frosted glass. They are completely faithful with taste and scent and have a variety of uses, including gourmet use in cooking. Dhiar developed the process and recipe for each and every one. * Magical tinctures of several varieties. Among them are a headache remedy, sensation enhancer, physical transformation, and numerous intimate potions. Category:Locations